A Bobert Story
by Geopelia
Summary: This story is about a Bobert robot from the Bobert Company.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Now if you have seen the episode : The Upgrade, on The amazing world of gumball, you'd probably know how the character of this story would work. This a Bobert fanfic. Not the character Bobert that goes to the Elmore School, I mean a Bobert. Anyway, enjoy!

A black robot was being manufactured in a factory.

He was nearly completed. All he needed was a program to run in his database.

"Now to insert the CD of the latest technology we've created." Said a man.

The man placed a disc into the face.

The black robot's screen turned on.

"Disc placement successful." It said.

"Good. Now, you are Bobert unit #5. I am to ship you to the Watterson residence." The man said.

"Affirmative." The Bobert robot said.

The man powered off the Black robot and placed him in a box with a Charger accessory for it's system.

He handed the box to a man.

The second man put the box in his truck and drove off.

"Hey Darwin, when do you think that Bobert we ordered is gonna show up?" Gumball asked.

"Mm.. I don't know. It did say on the description that the delivery is to appear in two days." Darwin said, pressing buttons on a controller.

"Dude, it's been two days. Eh, maybe we should keep waiting." Gumball said.

"Yeah. Hey, isn't Penny gonna come over today?" Darwin asked.

Gumball made cute eyes. He sighed in happiness and said "Yeah. And I'm gonna make the most of this opportunity and marry Penny."

"Dude, last time you attempted, a lot of things went wrong." Darwin said with his eyelids lowered.

"Yeah, but that was last time. This time I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna propose to her and make this the happiest day of our lives." Gumball said, with his fist up and with confidence.

"Wow. Then go get her buddy. I'll just stay out of it this time. Don't wanna ruin it." Darwin said, focusing on his video game.

Then suddenly, they heard the doorbell ring.

"Ooh! I bet that's our Bobert. Let's go check it out." Gumball said.

Gumball went to the door and opened it.

"Here you go, buddy. Your very own Bobert." The delivery driver said.

"Gee, thanks." Gumball said. He signed his name on the papers and took the box inside.

The delivery guy left. Gumball closed th door and set the box down.

He opened it and revealed the black robot.

"Wow!" Gumball said. He started hugging and rubbing the robot's fave with his hand.

"My very own Bobert. He's mine!" He said with a weird grin. He powered him on.

*Beep beep!* "Hello there. I am Bobert unit #5. Nice to meet you, Gumball Trisha Watterson." It said, offering a handshake.

Gumball shook his hand.

"It us nice to meet you, Bobert." He said.

"My objective is be your friend, Gumball. My database has information on friendship." Bobert said.

"Cool. Just cool." Gumball said.

_  
A/N - Okay. Well, Gumball's excited about his new Bobert robot that he had now. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. See ya! 


	2. A Bobert Story Chapter 2

(A/N - Okay, in the previous chapter, Gumball was really excited about his new Bobert robot. Actually in that universe, Bobert is a popular robot to buy. That's why they added an upgrade to the market that sells Bobert robots. Just letting you know. Anyway, now to the chapter.)

(Few minutes later)

Bobert was still exploring his new home.

Nicole looked at him curiously.

"Um.. excuse me, little robot?" She said.

He turned to her.

"What is it, Nicole Watterson?" He asked.

"Um.. where did you come from?" She asked.

"I came from the Bobert manufacturing factory. I am unit #5." Bobert said.

"Really? I assume Gumball is excited to meet you?" She asked, smiling.

"Yes. Gumball Watterson was oddly excited, which pleased my emotional circuit." He said.

"Oh. Well that's very nice." She said.

The Bobert walked away.

He walked to the living room and saw Darwin playing a video game on the TV.

"May I join the video game as Player 2?" Bobert asked.

"Of course. Do you know how to play?" Darwin asked.

"I am downloading the instruction manual for this game." Bobert said. His green light turned blue.

The blue meant he was downloading files.

"BEEP BEEP! I have finished downloading the instruction manual for this game. I am ready to play as Player 2." Bobert said.

"Okay. Grab that controller on the table." Darwin said.

Bobert complied, plugged in the controller and sat on the couch.

The two started playing the game.

"So, do wanna attend Elmore High with me and Gumball?" Darwin asked.

"I will attend Elmore High to acquire important information on Education." Bobert said.

"To get an education." Darwin said.

"That is correct, Darwin Watterson." Bobert said. "Initiating Pause mode."

He pressed the start button on his controller.

The game paused.

"Are you in a relationship with Masami Yoshida?" Bobert asked.

"Because she kissed me." Darwin said.

(A/N - In this fanfic, the storyline is a little different. Darwin kissed Masami and Gumball kissed Penny.)

"The question remains unanswered." Bobert said.

"Yeah. Me and her are together. We went on a date yesterday." Darwin said.

"My sensors are saying "Good for you". I am happy to see that you have a girlfriend unit." Bobert said.

"Yeah. Thank you for that." Darwin said.

"So what is Gumball Watterson up to?" Bobert asked.

"He wants to marry Penny." Darwin said.

"Then we must arrange a wedding for Gumball Watterson and Penny Fitzgerald." Bobert said.

"That's if Penny says yes. And personally I don't think she's gonna say yes. But I wish the best of luck to Gumball." Darwin said.

"Huh. Then perhaps you consider supporting him. If she says yes, you must be his best man." Bobert said.

"And if she says no?" Darwin asked.

"Then you must be prepared for the next time he asks. There's always a chance. My calculations are never wrong. Almost never wrong." Bobert said.

Darwin smiled and patted Bobert's head.

"I think we might be good friends." Darwin said, smiling.

(A/N - Well, this chapter is finished. (Sigh) If the characters might be a little OOC, I am sorry. Please read and leave a review on what you folks think.) 


End file.
